Random Things
by sweetshadow002
Summary: Just a collection of random stories and stuff I've written when I get board.
1. Chapter 1

She died of a heart attack when she was young, about mid 20's, after seeing that her husband was still alive. She was so happy to finally be free from it all and then he came through the door and ruined everything. Louise just couldn't go on knowing that she still had to answer to someone, that she wasn't completely free just yet, so she did the only thing she could think of in that short period of time... She finally let her heart burn out.

She's had heart problems ever since she was a little girl. It was a pain in the butt, but was very useful for getting out of gym class and away from all the normal children at recess. She didn't mind being with the other kids, they weren't mean to her and treated her like one of them. Of course, they were young and did not know how to judge. But there was just something so soothing, so peaceful about being alone in a quiet room with the window open, a slight breeze every now and again with no one to bug you.

She felt comfortable in her chair at her desk in the classroom of 4D. Then the bell rang at 2:46 signaling that recess was over, and all the kids started to file in one by one in the small classroom. As they walked passed her desk they gave her smiles and some complained about how she got to stay inside the warm building while they froze outside.

The teacher came in and class started again. They were learning how to do long division. It wasn't hard really, but everyone was having troubles understanding it.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a long time ago when it happened. The earth shattered, stars exploded, and people landed on the sun. What caused all of this? Well, it all started three billion years ago, when the world was still yet a child, and birds roamed the earth. The ground was wet and soggy, the water had just moved out of this place. Most likely trying to find a bigger body of water to merge with. It was similar to what I was doing. I have been traveling for days now in search of trees to climb and look out into the distance. I lost my family to the flood that came and ate everything in sight. Destroying my home town and leaving me behind to fend off for myself in a world that tries to kill me. But it won't succeed.

After walking for a long time I finally spotted something in the distance surrounded by a herd of crocodiles. I ran toward the herd and jumped the nearest one, landing in mud, getting it all over me. I was prepared to fight off all the crocodiles, but nothing was attacking me. I looked around and noticed they were all staring at the tree and when I looked up I noticed a black aura at the top. Red finger looking blood started seeping through the black and the crocodiles started backing away from it, then turned around and ran. I tried to run but my feet wouldn't let me, instead they lead me up the tree toward the aura. By the time I regained control of myself, I was sucked in.

I didn't die like I thought I would, or stretched, or blown into oblivion. Instead I ended up in a place filled with black and some light on one side. I headed toward the light and emerged in a place where the ground was soft as a pillow and there were wings everywhere in the sky. A black scaly pair came to me and attached themselves to my back.


	3. Chapter 3

And then the cycle started over again with the flesh eating monsters they called their pets and they ate them up for supper with soup on the side. Of course little Johnny wanted salad, but that was forbidden there in the dark underground of Cuba, with the war going on and all. So he faked eating his soup and instead poured it into his brother's. Joe, his brother, did not mind the extra food since he was not sure when his next meal would come.

"Mommy, how much longer until we can go swimming?" Johnny asked his mom with a worried look on his face.

His mom replied, "Look," she sighed "I'll talk to Daddy tomorrow ok sweetie?" she had a look of sadness on her face as she said that.

"Sure you will." Joe snorted. But Johnny did not listen to him. He had faith in his mom, faith that she might talk some sense into their dad. And finally let them free from this prison underground. Where no daylight ever came. Their dad was the one that provided them with the food and soup, but never brought a salad down. Said if they were ever getting out of there alive they needed to gain some more weight.


	4. Chapter 4

Once upon a time, there was a very beautiful and fair lady. She lived in a large castle, where she ruled over her servants and maids. She had short blond hair and big green eyes, in which she used to hypnotize people to do her bidding. She also had very pointed features on her face and anorexia was very common in her town. She would force it upon people by using the magic held within her eyes and transform into a rat. This helped her to roam the sewers at day, and the sky by night, looking for more prey to curse. She enjoyed this job of hers, though not many other people did. Because she gave people eating disorders, there was more food for her to enjoy, in the comforts of her own bedroom. Even though she thought of herself as good, all of the town folk thought of her as the evil that fell upon their town because they had failed to harvest enough crops for the gods. And every year tried to grow more, which required more land and the removing of houses.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm a little teapot short and spout.

Here is my handle and here is my spout.

When you tip me over hear me shout,

"Tip me over and pour me out!"

Or at least that what she used to say before she got bullied at school for being short. They always told her that she could do nothing and would always be nothing. And she was told so many times, that she started to believe them and stopped singing her song. It made her mother worried and one day she went and talked to her daughter about it.

But didn't get anything from her. Not even a little peep. All she did was stare off at the wall until her mom went away.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a warm summer day in the land of the flamingos. Everyone was outside enjoying the warm weather when suddenly it turned extremely windy outside. Everyone was ushered inside where it was nice and warm. They all huddled up next to the fire that was lit in the center of the room. Children in the front and larger ones in the back to try and keep all the warmth inside the circle so they would not freeze to death. From where Henry was standing outside it looked like a big ball of pink fluff. Henry was locked out of the house because he ran slower than all of the other flamingos in the flock. Now it was getting really windy outside and trees were starting to fall over on top of one another. It looked like they were all hugging each other, trying to protect them from the cold of the ground and any sharp objects that may be on it. Henry could hear thunder in the distance and ran to find a cave that he knew about.

When he finally came across it the rain was coming down hard and his pink feathers were soaked to the bone. He went to the very back of the cave where it was hopefully dryer. He huddled up against the wall wishing that he could be in the house by the fire all nice and cozy. But no. His luck had to turn against him and now he was stuck in a bat infested cave with his one and only friend. The one that truly knew who he was and understood him unlike every other flamingo that he knew. His gameboy.

He took it out of the feathers that were concealing it so that no one else would see it and think about taking it away from him. He dusted it off and put the game in and started it up. It turned on lighting up the dark cave around him. He played until he fell asleep with the console beside him. When he awoke from his slumber, he noticed that there was snow outside. Henry got curious and wandered outside to take a look at the now white forest.


End file.
